


iii. held at gunpoint

by aro_aizawa



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Whump, Whumptober 2020, and some situations are just terrifying, chloé is a fourteen year old girl, prompt: held at gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aro_aizawa/pseuds/aro_aizawa
Summary: 3.manhandled|forced to their knees|held at gunpointWhile Hawkmoth sends out his akumas to wreak havoc on Paris, some forget that regular criminals don't just disappear because of his appearance. And for the daughter of a the Mayor, who has shown his willingness to immediately bend over backwards for the sake of his daughter...well, it's not really other people's fault she's such an easy target, is it?[prompt list]
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944850
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	iii. held at gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> im in the weird minority that apparently wants to see some chloé exploration outside of shipping. i'm so so so weak for redeemed chloé or chloé not written like she's evil incarnate. i mean,,, she's fourteen. she should be allowed some redemption. but i very very rarely seek it out because one of the widest spread headcanons for chloé is that she's lesbian??? which is like,,, valid. she's deffo not straight that's for sure, but i am. so. so. incredibly passionate about my aro chloé headcanon that its kind of painful for me to see chloé written as allo. uhhhhh i forgot my original point.....OH YEAH. v rare to find some good chloé focused hurt/comfort w/o allo chloé being thrown in. also took the opportunity to throw in some regular ass crime in ml universe bc i'm so ridiculously in love w world building and i ADORE thinking abt how paris would even function with the akuma attacks. also i had a fun time researching kidnapping &; ransom cases irl which is good. anyways,,, i'll shut up now lol

Maybe this was a form a karma, Chloé couldn’t help but think as she stared down the barrel of the gun pointed at her. Maybe if she wasn’t such a selfish brat, this wouldn’t have happened. 

“Now, you’ve got a choice lil lady, you either come with us quietly and convince daddy to pay up your ransom or we’ll do it the hard way and we’ll have to get a lil rough with ya.” The man spoke, his voice muffled by the ski mask he wore. Even still she could smell the smoke on his breath that didn’t quite hide the fact he didn’t brush teeth. 

She couldn’t help the way she trembled as she stared at the gun. She couldn’t even force herself to threaten him with the truth. Because she _knew_ that her father would pull every single string he could to get all the police in Paris on her rescue case. Hell, he might even use his position to somehow rope in Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

(Though knowing how little points she held with the heroes themselves along with the fact they were very stubborn about not involving themselves in regular crime...her chances for them to come to her rescue were slim if she had to be realistic. Didn’t mean that her dad wouldn’t try.)

The men had managed to get her during the short trip between the designer shop she had browsed and the car park where her limo was waiting. There was an alleyway between it, one second she was walking along and the next she was grabbed around the neck and a hand covered her mouth. 

She’d dropped her phone when she was grabbed and she had no other way of contacting help. 

Somehow she’d forgotten that regular crime existed in Paris. That Hawkmoth wasn’t the only one who prayed on the weak and took whatever they wanted. She half wondered if terror counted as a negative enough emotion for him to attempt an akumatisation. That would be interesting. 

“Man, is she scared stiff?” Another man jeered before snorting. “Yeah, I think she’s going to come quietly.” 

The man holding the gun towards her moved behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pointing the gun at her side instead. “Yep, you come with us Ms Bourgois. You’ll be back home with your dad in no time. After all, everyone in Paris knows your daddy is a spineless coward who’ll bend over backwards for his precious daughter in an instant.” 

The worst thing about this was that while she was terrified out her mind, she couldn’t help but scream internally because _yes everyone did know because that was her trump card._ It was how she’d threaten people to do what she wanted because her dad would do whatever she said. 

And now because she’d flaunted that weakness of her dad’s so nakedly, criminals weren’t hesitating to take advantage of it. It meant that she got guns pointed at her, and creepy men wrapping their arms around her shoulders. 

The barrel of the gun dug into her waist as they walked, the metal wasn’t cold but that was probably due to the fact her body felt like ice all over. She couldn’t hear the sounds of the city over the men jeering at each other over their incoming payday and making fun of how scared she was. 

Yes, she had taken a large amount of pride in the weight she held in Paris. But a single gun was enough to drain all the bravado out of her. At least with akumas there was Ladybug and Chat Noir there, and all damages that happened got fixed with magic, so it was somewhat easier to keep a rein on her terror. 

With a gun the only way to fix it was get to a hospital as fast as you could and hope that the bullet didn’t hit anywhere that would cause instant death. 

They didn’t head to the parking lot her limo was in. They navigated back alleys with ease, not even bothering to hide in the shadows, it was as if they simply knew that they weren’t going to get spotted or stopped. It was seven in the evening and darkness was just starting to fall, yes, but she _knew_ a young teen traveling with four men with covered faces was going to raise eyebrows. 

Yet she didn’t see anyone as they approached the van parked on the street. They urged her into the back, the gun still pointed on her as she was pushed into the chair nailed down to the floor. 

“Sit there and be quiet, will ya? I heard so many stories of you whining at people when things don’t go your way.” One of the men complained, this one pulling out another gun in addition to the other still pointed at her. 

“Jacobs, just tie her up. Stop goading her, do that _after_ we’ve gagged her. That way she can’t retort.” The first man with the gun glared at the second gun man. “Besides, she’s scared stiff by the gun, she won’t try anything.” 

“Exactly, she’s so scared I don’t think she could even threaten her best friend Ladybug is gonna come save her.” Jacobs laughed, moving forwards and roughly pushing her arms to the armrests and tying them there with rope. He then moved on to do the same with her legs. 

In spite of the situation, Chloé couldn’t help but feel her cheeks heat up at the jab. Look, she wasn’t _that_ dense. She knew that Ladybug wasn’t all that fond of her, hell, she wasn’t a popular person in Paris full stop. It was kind of embarrassing how much of the things she said were common knowledge enough that criminals knew of it. 

Or maybe these criminals were smart enough to do research on their mark. In either case, the fact that they were so confident in their jibes, meant that they had enough people say the same thing. 

Chloé flinched back when a rough, foul tasting rag was forced between her teeth and tied around the back of her head. The material was sweaty and it was like it had just been picked up from a dirty floor, maybe it had been used to clean something and never bothered to be washed. 

“Sorry we can’t roll out the red carpet, Princess. We’re in a little bit of a bad financial spot, but we thought that you could help us with that.” The first gun man spoke. “I’m Johnson, nice to meet you.” 

She didn’t know if that really was his name, but she didn’t really care. It didn’t really help her, unless he was world famous criminal. 

“Big, tall and ugly over there driving is Nash.” 

“Oh fuck you, man.” She faintly heard from behind her. 

“And the fellow who grabbed you first, is Charron.” 

“You done giving up our names to the rich girl, Johnson?” Jacobs asked pulling out a phone and pointing it at her. “We need to film a ransom video, otherwise daddy dearest probably won’t think we’ve got his daughter. Smile for the camera, sweetie.”

“Give us a million euros or we’ll blow your daughter’s brains out and drop her on the steps of your hotel, Mr Mayor.” Johnson casually threatened as he pressed the barrel of the gun to her forehead. Her body had felt cold since she first registered the gun, but somehow her body felt colder with the weight pressed against her body. 

The only thing she could think of as she stared at nothing was that the barrel of the gun wasn’t even an inch away from where her brain was. 

“Wanna say anything to daddy, sweetheart?” Johnson asked in a faux-caring voice. “No?” He prompted when she continued to not respond. She couldn’t even she wanted to. 

“Oh well, I guess she knows the weight of the situation. After all, if we get tired of waiting, we could just end it. You have an hour, Mr Mayor. Details of the drop-off should arrive with this video. We see any flashing lights or spots on the horizon, we won’t hesitate to kill her.”

The phone was put away, and Chloé had to swallow the scream she felt. Or maybe it was vomit from how terrified she was. Either way, it wouldn’t be pleasant with the gag. All she could do was hope. God, if it got her home safe and sound she’d even hope that her dad paid the ransom. 

“How long do you think it’ll take for him to respond?” Charron asked from his seat in the front, accepting the phone Jacobs pushed through the gap and presumably using a laptop by the clicking sounds of a keyboard she heard. 

“Fuck if I know.” Jacobs replied. “Hope it’s soon though, there’s nothing worse than waiting on a job.” 

“Alright, enough chatting. Charron, you sent it yet?” Nash grumbled. 

“Yep, should be free to head to the hideout now. If they manage to track that, then they’ll just find the street address.” 

Chloé didn’t pay attention to any further words. She couldn’t, her mind had whited out in panic, she tried to remember the last time she heard about real life hostage situations. It would give her a better idea of how her father and the police would handle this, but all she could think of were ones from movies. She’d never been very interested in true crime or history. 

She couldn’t tell how long she spent frantically combing through her memories of all the news stories she remembered while her kidnappers talked amongst themselves and the gun was still loosely pointed at her. 

She only vaguely registered the van had stopped because Jacobs had opened the door and got out, leaving the back doors open. From what she could see, it looked like they were in some sort of warehouse. 

“We bothering moving her out of the van?” Charron asked, as he stretched.

“Nah, we’d just have to put her back in it when the ransom is paid, it’s annoying have to undo and retie all those knots.” Jacobs replied. “I mean, if you want to untie her and then retie her, be my guest. Otherwise I’m not doing it.” 

“Fuck no, you know my knots aren’t worth shit. You’re on watch with Johnson, I’ll take over babysitting the girl.” He replied, pulling out his own gun. “Johnson, get your ass out of the van, or do you just enjoy watching how scared shitless you make her with your gun pointed at her.” 

“Well,” Johnson replied, slowly cocking the gun and visibly enjoying the way she tried to squirm away from it as she started shaking. “It’s definitely a nice change of pace from hearing her being such a brat and unable to do anything about it.”

Charron snorted. “Maybe when all this is over it’ll be turning point for her, no more snobby rich girl act.”

Suddenly, there was a crash and Chloé couldn’t help but jump and whimper as she saw Nash get thrown to the ground, as she heard the sound of a large set of doors opening. 

“Y’know it’s ridiculously creepy how four middle aged men kidnapped a fourteen year old girl.” Chat Noir’s voice rang out and in that single moment, she felt overwhelming relief that encompassed her from head to toe, her eyes watered. 

“Release Ms Bourgois, come quietly and I promise we’ll not even use our powers on you.” Ladybug promised. “It _would_ put a strain on our reputation if we used them on people other than akumas, but if we save a life doing it...I have no issue with it.”

From there, Chloé didn’t pay much attention to the proceedings. It wasn’t out of confidence of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s abilities, nor was it apathy of how the situation unfolded. But it felt like so many things were happening, her mind just decided to shut down for a little while. A reasonable reaction considering she’d been feeling all emotions at 200% their usual level. 

She only really zoned back in when she felt the gentle hands of Chat Noir deftly untying the ropes and Ladybug using a calming voice to try and soothe her. 

“There we go…” Chat murmured to himself when Chloé felt her limbs free from all restrictions. 

“Are you alright Chloé?” Ladybug asked gently, her hand resting on Chloé’s shoulder. 

Chloé wasn’t sure how to respond, her body was still shaking, her chest tight with fear, but her skin tingled where Ladybug’s hand rested and where she’d felt Chat’s hands brush. All in all, she felt the tears well up and she couldn’t help but throw her arms around the heroes in front of her. Tears finally falling, she let out her relief in her sobs, clutching tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also taking requests for the rest of the prompts!! ([I AM ONLY TAKING THE PROMPTS VIA MY ASK FUNCTION ON TUMBLR THO](https://anonymouseling.tumblr.com/ask)) here's the [prompt list](https://anonymouseling.tumblr.com/post/628087789992427520/im-gonna-be-doing-whumptober-gotta-flex-my) of all the once currently already requested and all the ones i plan on doing. please try to keep the requests as close to the current date as possible tho because i'm actually two days ahead. at the time of posting, i should be working on day 5, which is the last prompt that i have requested. (tho i am a lil bit behind bc inspiration drained out of me rip) if no one fills the prompt with a request, i'll have to choose myself which,,, ngl i'm...not v creative when i don't have much prompting. prompts rlly help me not write the same five one shots and never completing them lol,,, i'm gonna be aiming for at least 2k with each prompt buuuut some might have to be drabbles or not really have resolutions w sudden ends. idk. anyways. shutting up now. pls comment even if it's just a short lil <3 every comment is a cheer on for me to get through this challenge rip


End file.
